


Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony

by Oceaneyez86



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Newly weds, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyez86/pseuds/Oceaneyez86
Summary: Zac has an insatiable appetite. What happens when he doesn't control his cravings?Gluttony is part five of a series based on the seven deadly sins that were originally posted on Livejournal. This one-shot is independent and can be read on its own. But if you like it you should check out the other stories as well ;) This version has been edited from the original.





	Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a collaboration with Olivias_Diary on livejournal.

Some of the greatest works of art probably were inspired by things that are only half as beautiful as what I saw. My new wife was looking in the mirror putting on her makeup for Taylor and Natalie’s baby shower at my parents. I was lying across my bed in nothing but my boxers watching her. Her long brown hair was down in curls and fell halfway down her back. She had the most exquisite ass I had ever laid my eyes on. She has was in a black lace thong that matched her bra that I had a clear view of in the mirror. The way we fucked last night and then again this morning was still fresh on my mind. We both came at least twice. She always knew how to keep going until both of us were completely satisfied. It seemed like with this woman I would be ready again in an hour. I had never been this eager in my whole life.

            She slid some lipstick over her lips. She was seductive without even trying. I could feel my cock getting rock hard again against the fabric of my boxers. She didn’t notice I got up until I’m was in the bathroom with her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

“We look beautiful together.” She remarked, never breaking my gaze in the mirror.

“Gorgeous,” I answered her.

She was still high off wedding bliss. This was her first marriage and she didn’t completely believe she was Mrs. Zac Hanson yet. I thought it was adorable. She leaned back against me allowing me to kiss her lips.

“Again Zac, really babe?”

 “I can’t help it, I have such a hot wife.” I pulled her closer to me and I nibbled her neck gently. It always made her want me.

 “Zac, I have to finish-” I kissed her cutting her off, “I still have to do my hair.”

“Your hair is beautiful,” I assured her.

She turned around to face me. She had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever saw and she’s looked up at me with that innocent look that made me want to ravage her. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip. She knew exactly what I wanted even without the sly grin I threw her way.

“Do you want head, Z? I just put on my lipstick.”

I nodded. It wasn’t really resistance. I thought of it as of more a very sexy game of cat and mouse.

“Please?” I asked as stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.

“Ok but only because you look so damn pitiful.” She giggled and dropped to her knees.

My cock was already hard and effortlessly popped up when she pulled the waistband of my boxers down. She started by kissing up and down my cock leaving red lipstick marks all the way up to the tip. She slid her hand down all eight inches followed directly by her mouth. Oh, her mouth. She knew better than anybody in the world how to please me. I watched her bob her head on my cock, each time she took a little bit more until her mouth met the top of her hand halfway down. She couldn’t take it all but she didn’t need to. She gently twisted her hand around the base of my shaft and she sucked the first few inches. Moaning she looked up at me. I was lucky to have a wife this time that thoroughly enjoyed sucking my cock. I planned on fucking her so I had to stop her. It pained me because she was damn gorgeous with my dick in her mouth, but I managed to pull her away much to her disappointment. 

“I wasn’t done.” She pouted standing up.

“I know but I want a turn,” I said, taking hold of her narrow waist and tossed her up on the double vanity playfully. 

“Won’t be needing these right now,” I said pulling her thong down her long slender legs. I pulled the band on them and send them flying across our bedroom.

My darling wife opened her legs nice and wide tempting me with her sweetness.  I ran my hands up and down her smooth thighs savoring the view before I leaned down to devour her. 

I decided to tease her first, running my warm thick tongue over her soft folds. Her unique flavor hit my tongue and I groaned greedily. She was delicious and I could not get enough. I had to force myself to slow down and enjoy the moment. I traced my tongue back up slowly before dipping my tongue between into her center and began to work her clit.  A moan escaped her mouth as she leaned back against the bathroom mirror. I loved getting a reaction like that out of her. My tongue circled her swollen nub making her whimper. Slowly I moved in figure eights using the very tip of my tongue. 

“Fuck.” She moaned as she cupped her breasts playing with her nipples.

I chuckled to myself as I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me. Slowly I ran my tongue down to the source of her sweetness and traced her entrance making her legs jerk. I probed as deep as I could, enjoying her sweet taste. She let out a deep groan and ran her hands through my hair. I could tell she is close and I was just as eager to make her come. I flicked my tongue quickly back to her clit and worked my tongue fervently against it. Moving my head back and forth, I lost myself in the moment and the only thing that mattered is her pleasure. Her legs began to shake and I knew that she is getting ready to come. I flicked my tongue harder and faster over the tip of her clit finally pushing her over the edge. 

“Zac, fuck! ” She cried out in ecstasy pulling my hair hard. 

I took a moment to lick up every drop of her sweetness sending little tremors down her legs. She pulled me up by my hair and my mouth collided with hers.

I wrapped her legs around my waist as I position my cock when she suddenly pushes me away. 

“The shower! We’re already a half hour late!” She said after seeing the clock on our dresser. 

“But...but..”

“No buts, Z.  It’s Taylor’s baby shower, we can’t miss it.”    

“He has five already, It’s old news now,” I whined watching her get up and start to get dressed again.

“Where did you shoot my underwear?”

“Over there.” I pointed to where I thought they landed. 

“Oh well, I don’t have time to find them.” She said slipping her dress over her head.

After we tidied up we grabbed the baby shower gift and headed to the party.

I was bored the moment we walked into the door. My youngest sister, Zoe, greeted us by pinning a pink clothespin on our neckline.

“If you say the word b-a-b-y you lose your clothespin to the person who catches you. The person with the most clothespins at the end of the party wins a door prize.”  She grinned before walking off to pass out more clothespins. I rolled my eyes the second her back was turned. 

“Baby,” I said looking at my new wife and she obliging relieved me of the pink pin. 

“Z, at least try to pretend you want to be here.” She whispered nudging me with her elbow. 

Taylor came over with two Mmmhops in hand. 

“Hey, man, so glad you could make it. This party could use a little more testosterone.”  He said handing me a beer. 

Shortly after that Natalie called everyone into the living room for party games. We all crammed into my parent’s small living room. That was when I first saw her, my ex-wife, who just so happened to be Natalie’s best friend. I searched my brain for the proper etiquette used when one saw their ex-wife at a family gathering. Was I supposed to pretend I didn’t notice her? Or was I supposed to I smile like at her and pretend that I didn’t hate her with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns? She noticed me and made the first move by giving me a condescending smile before glancing over at my wife smirking. I put my arm around the new Mrs. Zac Hanson and pulled her to me. I nodded as to say ‘Hell yeah, this is my hot new wife, bitch’. Kate got a sour look on her face and went back to listening to Zoe explaining the rules of another boring baby shower game. 

The next hour is spent guessing unmarked baby food and trying to guess how much toilet paper it would take to wrap around Natalie’s swollen belly. My wife is a good sport and played right along but I, on the other hand, couldn’t have cared less about winning a Bath & Body Works gift card. Zoe must have sensed that I was not in the baby shower spirit because she called all the ‘men folk’ up to the front. 

“Come on Zac, I want you to participate in this one for sure.” She said tugging on my arm.  

So Taylor, Dad, Isaac and  I were in front of the whole party and Zoe handed us each a bottle filled with strawberry milk. I frowned as I looked down at the bottle because I’ve always hated strawberry milk.

“Ok, now when I say go, chug the bottle down as fast as you can. Winner gets a gift certificate for two to Mexicali. On your mark, get set, GO!” 

I felt stupid but I did not want to lose in front of my wife or Kate so I sucked on that damn bottle like my life depended on it. I downed that bottle so fast I thought for a moment I was going to throw up but I managed to get it all down and won the gift certificate. 

“Looks like we have a date night courtesy of Taylor and Natalie,” I told my wife making sure Kate is in hearing range. 

“Seeing you suck that nipple made me think of where we left off earlier this evening.”  She whispered teasing me. 

After the games, there was a break for dinner before Natalie opened presents. I always loved family dinners because that always meant lots of food. There were three tables covered completely with savory and sweet finger foods. My wife wandered in one direct filling her plate and me in another. I was busy filling my plate when I bumped into Kate.

“I see you still love to pig out on junk food even in public,” Kate said coldly looking scandalized at my plate of lil smoky cocktail franks, bean dip, and cupcakes.

“I see you still love to be a fridged bitch even in public Kate,” I said through a forced fake smile.

Kate gave me a look of disgust. Apparently, my wife’s senses had tingled because she appeared out of nowhere by my side.

“Hey, Z. Have you tried the punch yet? It’s Natalie’s mom’s special recipe.” She said happily as she threw a glance at Kate that say in complete indifference “what the hell did he ever see in you?”. It could have chilled a grown mans heart. My wife took me by the arm and started to lead me to the punch bowl.

I grinned as the smug smile faded off Kate’s face when she knew she had been defeated. She sulked off to join Nat’s group of friends. Nice try but she would not ruin my day.

I ate my fill but there was still something that I was hungry for, something not on their menu. 

I remembered my wife did not bother to look for her panties earlier, lucky for me. I slipped my hand under the table and to her knee. Everyone around us was talking and nobody paid any attention to us. I slid my hand up her leg to her thigh. She looked over at me but it wasn’t the look I was expected. She expressed mirror my longing. Maybe there was something about being surrounded by a group of people that got her horny. Whether it was the way I had to work that nipple with my mouth or just my over competitive nature but it made her a just as horny as I was, maybe even a little more.

I ran my hand up under her skirt and found that she was already wet from the touch of my hand. My fingers traced up the length before stopping to rub her clit. She was talking to mom and tried to stay cool the whole time.

“Diana this dip is a-amazing.”  She stopped and cleared her throat. “You’ll have to g-give me the recipe.” 

This throws Mom off on a tangent about the ingredients. Pulled my hand away and I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear that I was to the powder room.

She grinned back at me. I stood up licked my fingers and made a quick exit.

Natalie announced that the baby was kicking and made all the women in the room crowd over to her humongous belly but it made the perfect chance for my wife to escape to the powder room to join me.

I heard her outside the door, or at least I hoped it was her. Before she could open the door I pulled her in.

“Took you long enough, I’m starving,” I said pulling her skirt up and smacking her tight ass.

She giggled kissing me. “You ate more than your share.”

“Mmmhmm. I want dessert now.” I kissed her, putting her up on the counter behind us. I fumbled with the lock on the door behind me before I opened her legs and started to indulge in a second helping.

By this time I’m frustrated. I slid two fingers inside of her as I ran my tongue up to her clit. She was so wet and oh, so sweet. It was obvious she needed this just as bad as I did. She whimpered softly as I kissed and licked her whole pussy letting all that sweet wetness run down my chin. Her legs were starting to get shaky. She pulled my hair and whispered my name. I looked up into her eyes. I was sure if she could see but I was a man that was absolutely famished. 

“Fuck me,” She whimpered and pulled on the waistband of my jeans. “Now. Please...”

I quickly undid my jeans, eager to get down to business. I rubbed the tip of my cock against her throbbing clit eliciting a soft moan. 

“What did you say?” I teased, pretending I hadn't heard her desperate plea for my cock. 

“Fuck me!” She demanded this time.

I allowed her to guide me down against her. I leaned into her, entering her fully in one thrust. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I picked her up. Her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist. I kissed her lips and grabbed her ass as I began to bounce her off my hips. We always came quickly in this position and unfortunately that’s what we needed right now. A nice good quick fuck.

 

I braced her back against the wall and kissed all over her neck trailing across the tops of her breasts and collarbone. 

“More…more. Oh, Z.” She whispered prompting me to speed up my thrusting, slamming into her faster and harder.

I was so lost in the moment that I didn’t hear the door open behind us. 

“OH MY GOD, Walker!”  My wife cried, and I must admit I was a little taken aback to hearing my Dad’s name.  

Then I realized that my Dad had opened the door allowing him and everyone in the living room to see into the little half bath we had snuck into. When I fumbled with the lock it didn’t catch allowing my unsuspecting father to open it.

“I, uh, I.” I scrambled to pull out of my wife while I kept her and myself covered at the same time. “I, uh.” There were no words that could cover up what we were obviously doing. 

My Dads face was literally frozen in embarrassment and horror, as well as all of Taylor and Natalie’s party guests and my Kate, as we fumbled with our clothes.

“How in the hell are you going to make a baby at someone else’s baby shower?” Taylor exclaimed his face all red with anger. “Seriously, who the hell does this kind of thing?” 

I did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the moment. I ran a hand through my hair to smooth it, calmly stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to Taylor.

“You said the word “baby”,”  I grinned as I pulled his clothespin from the v neck of his shirt. 


End file.
